Many vehicles include computerized systems and one or more control systems for controlling those systems. For example, an aircraft may include such systems for controlling a flight management system, a navigation system, a display system, a communication system, and/or other systems.
In some cases, the vehicle may include a user interface (UI) that allows the user to interact with the computerized system(s). In the case of an aircraft, the UI may allow a crew member to complete various flight tasks, enter control commands, and the like within the various aircraft systems.
However, many UIs are confusing and inconvenient to use. In the case of an aircraft, there may be a number of tasks to complete at any given point in a flight. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more convenient user interface for computerized systems of a vehicle, such as an aircraft. Other desirable features and characteristics of the systems and methods of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the preceding background.